


Envy of Peace

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: First Lives, Gen, Pre-Canon, briefly hinted at Durbe/Merag, could be taken as Vector/Nasch if you wanted, pre-Don Thousand, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: As much as young Prince Nasch was used to princesses being brought from lands all over, it wasn't very often at all forprincesto be brought over.





	Envy of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> What if Vector met Nasch and Merag, before being corrupted by Don Thousand? (Based on the concept of ‘jealousy’ between Ryoga and Vector.)

Nasch knew that part of growing up as royalty was eventually having to inherit his father’s position as king, and marry one day to produce an heir. His parents had already invited over the rulers of neighboring lands, along with their children, to see if any of them would be potential wives for Nasch. And as much as it irritated him, he kept a calm, polite manner, as he knew any prince should.

Though as much as he was used to princesses being brought over for him, he wasn’t very used to _princes_ being brought over.

Today, a queen and her son arrived in from far east, from the kingdom of R’lyeh, a kingdom known to be infamous for its tendency to attack others and demand for war. Nasch had frowned upon hearing that a prince of such a land was being brought over. His thoughts immediately went to his sister, Merag. Were their parents thinking of an arranged marriage between his sister and this prince to ensure no war would fall upon them? Nasch grimaced at the thought.

He knew the king of said land had been attacking kingdom after kingdom, and had been pursuing complete domination of the kingdoms around him, when he fell deathly ill, causing his son, the prince, to take over in his stead until the king got better.

It turned out, the prince had come on diplomatic terms, having been going around to the kingdoms his father ambushed and writing off peace treaties with them. While Nasch’s kingdom had been untouched by the mad king’s treachery, the prince had still wanted to make sure his father’s reach never ventured this far out, and came to make peace with the unknown land.

While Nasch’s parents, and the prince’s mother began to partake in idle chatter, Nasch’s father requested that his son be courteous, and give the prince - who’s name he learned was Vector - a proper round about the castl. Nasch agreed, and the two began to stroll the castle.

“I thank you, Prince Nasch, for showing me around.” Vector said, a grateful smile on his face. “Your father seems like a very honorable ruler.”

“He is.” Nasch said with a nod, heading towards the castle’s training grounds, where he and Durbe would sometimes spar with wooden swords. “I can only hope that once I take the throne, I’m every good a king as my father is.” He blinked, before adding, “And please, just call me Nasch.”

Vector smiled gently at the drop of formalities, then spoke once more. “From what I’ve seen of you and your father so far, I don’t think your goal shall have any problems in being reached.” His violet eyes lowered, watching the ground as they walked. “…I don’t wish to be like my father at all.”

Nasch blinked, then frowned. He’d listened while Vector and his father had been talking earlier about Vector’s father’s actions, and while he understood not wanting to constantly be at war, he couldn’t understand how a son wouldn’t like to be like his father in any aspect, not one. “At _all?_ ” Nasch echoed.

Vector shook his head. “My father is a cruel, angry man. He treats my mother cruelly, and me like I’m weak, all because I’d prefer peace. I dislike war, and anger, and violence. Once I’m king, I’ll strive to free my people of that burden, of the bloodshed of their fellow man.”

Nasch’s eyes widened at Vector’s words, and thought for a moment before speaking. “And what of your father’s current condition?”

Vector stopped walking at that point, his eyes closing momentarily before opening once more. “… Despite my shame for my father’s actions, I still love him. I love him and my mother dearly. But as future king, I have to put my people first. I acknowledge that my father’s current health is in a dangerous place, but I _do_ wish for him to get better. Just… not to the point where he is still able to rule. I’ll take his ridicule every day I still breathe, so long as my people are safe.”

Nasch had stopped walking once he realized the other prince had, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry about your father. Really, I am.”

Vector looked up at the other prince, violet eyes locking with blue momentarily, before the ginger gave a smile. “Thank you, Nasch. Your kindness is appreciated.”

They gave each other gentle nods before continuing to walk, simple chatter being exchanged among them. When they reached the training grounds, Nasch frowned slightly. He had expected Durbe to be there, sparring with some of the kingdom’s personal warriors, but no one was there.

“Strange.” Nasch murmured, looking around. “Durbe isn’t here. I had planned on introducing you to him.”

“Durbe?” Vector asked with a slight tilt of his head. “Who is that?”

“A knight from a far off land, whom Merag and I have grown rather close to.”

Vector couldn’t help but give off a bit of an awkward laugh. “I’m sorry, but who Merag?”

Nasch blinked, then sighed, a smile on his face. “Forgive me. I forgot momentarily you came for diplomatic reasons.” He had initally thought Vector had come as a potential husband for his sister, and thus assumed he had known of her. “Merag is my sister.”

Vector’s eyes widened at that. “I had no knowledge you had a sister.”

Nasch nodded. “Yes, she is my twin, and I care for her deeply.”

Vector was silent for a moment, before speaking in a rather soft tone. “May I confess something to you, Nasch?”

Nasch frowned slightly, noting the change in the other’s tone. “What is it, Vector?”

Vector’s expression softened, a sad smile on his face. “I’m rather jealous of you.”

The comment had obviously taken the purple-haired male aback, confusion evident on his face. “How so?”

“All I’ve known of a father’s love is the sting of his words. I’ve no siblings, nor close friends. I’ve been kept away in the castle because my father sees me as an embarrassment for preferring peace over war.” Vector said, his tone gentle. “And not even an hour in your castle and I’ve seen a strong bond between everyone here: family and friends alike. A knight who is not even of your kingdom, yet you and your twin sister are very close to him? My father would laugh at the notion, and would have attacked the knight the moment he walked onto our soils.”

“My mother is the only happiness I’ve had in my life, and even then, she’s constantly cut down by my father. The two argue and bicker, and I’ve heard her say that the only reason she still tolerates him is because they had me, and she can’t leave him without leaving me as well.” There was a deep emotion on the carrot-top’s face, but it wasn’t exactly sadness. Nasch found his expression almost unreadable. “I’m envious of you, because I see how a kingdom’s family should truly function, and the only way I’ll ever have that, is if my father succumbs to his illness.”

Nasch frowned, and walked over to Vector, his hand finding its way onto the other prince’s shoulder once more. “You’re wrong about one thing.”

Vector blinked, and looked to Nasch, now looking confused himself. “What is it I’m wrong about?”

“You’ll find close friends in myself, Merag, and Durbe.” Nasch said confidently, his confidence being enough to bring a small smile to Vector’s lips.

“Really?”

“Of course!” Nasch said. “You came to my kingdom looking for peace, despite your father’s tyrant upcomings. You’ll be a great king one day, Vector. And when that day comes, my kingdom shall undoubtedly be allied with yours.” He pulled his hand off Vector’s shoulder, and instead outstretched his hand, for Vector to shake. "Do you not think so too?"

Violet eyes widened in surprise at that, Vector looking at Nasch before looking down at his out-stretched hand, then up to Nasch again. His throat felt tight and his cheeks warm as he nodded, let his own hand reach out for Nasch's. He stopped out of hisitation for the briefest of moments, part of him feeling like this was too good to be true, that it _couldn't_ have been as easy as this. But for once, _just this once,_ he prayed to his gods that it was, and that this was the start of something _good_ for once, and took Nasch's hand. Vector's own hand was trembling slightly, out of anxiousness or excitement or fear, he didn't know; but regardless, he gave Nasch the best handshake he could manage.

Nasch smirked, and nodded as he let go of Vector's hand, beginning to heading towards another set of doors. “Come, Vector. I’ll introduce you to my sister and Durbe.” Vector’s smile grew bright, and he happily followed alongside Nasch. “Since Durbe’s not here, I assume he’s with Merag in the castle’ private gardens.” Nasch continued, thinking aloud. He looked to Vector, a bit of a sly look on his face. “To be honest, I think he might have intentions to woo her when we’re older, but don’t tell either one of them I said that.”

Vector gave a small laugh, honest happiness on his face for the first time in a long, long while. “Nasch?”

Nasch looked to the other prince. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The name of Vector's kingdom in this fic, _R'yleh_ was inspired by [Tumblr user Nantokahime's post.](http://nantokahime.tumblr.com/post/81249499765)


End file.
